


He was

by shipslikefedex221b



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, LGBTQ Character, Pansexual Character, Pansexual Ronald Knox, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Ronald Knox, along with a shit ton of fan theories, lots of headcanons thrown in here, poem-ish thing ??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:38:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipslikefedex221b/pseuds/shipslikefedex221b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline of Ronald Knox's life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He was

He was eighteen when he fell in love for the first time.

He was eighteen and one day when he fell in love for the second time.

He was eighteen and two days when he cried over this confliction for the first time.

He was eighteen and three days when he didn’t cry.

He was twenty when he fell for his professor for the first time.

He was twenty and six months when that professor left him for fear of the whispered rumors.

He was twenty one when he found love again.

He was twenty two when he found five more loves.

He was twenty five when he took to the pubs more frequently.

He was twenty six when the pub owners banned him.

He was twenty seven when he fell from that rooftop ledge –

And now he was back at the beginning.

He was only a trainee when he fell for his professor – what a painfully familiar situation.

He was a new recruit when he fell for the only color in the office.

He was younger still when he fell for the cold silence that lived in the corner office.

He was in his prime when that blasted handmaid stole his heart.

He was older now, currently ensnared by that demon (again).

He was up in years when he told them all, finally, how he felt.

But of course, none of them returned those three little words.

They never had.

And now he was back at the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> So one day I was sitting in my group skype chat, rambling on about our dear Ronnie boy (as usual) and how friCKING QUEer he is. My personal headcanon is that he is pansexual (attracted to all genders) and polyamorous (can feel romantic attraction to/may be in a relationship with more than one person at a time). My friend threw out the headcanon that the reason he became a reaper in the first place (by committing suicide, as we learn in chapter 105 of the manga) is because he fell in love with /lots/ of people, but no one returned his affections. If you listen closely, you can hear my quiet sobbing in the distance.  
> Anyway! That's how this fic was born, and I hope you enjoyed it! Kudos and comments are much appreciated :>


End file.
